


Морская пена

by hollow_space



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 11:31:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11439975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollow_space/pseuds/hollow_space
Summary: Флер охотница, сияющая украденными звёздами, а Джувия морская богиня с щупальцами вместо ног. А принцессе нужно, чтобы богиня дала своих волшебных слёз.





	Морская пена

**Author's Note:**

> написано по заявке

Море мягко обволакивает успокаивающим теплом, ветер размётывает морские локоны и нежно дует холодом в ухо. Песок под пальцами похож на тающий сахар, которого нет, а воздух обнимает повсюду, доставая невидимыми руками_щупальцами.  
Ночь прекрасная в своём равнодушном одиночестве.  
Шаги.  
Снова она.  
Охотница, сияющая украденными звёздами. Приходит каждую ночь и просит, чтобы Джувия дала ей немного своих слёз.  
«Принцесса умирает».  
Говорит она.  
«Тебе ведь ничего не стоит».  
Шепчет она.  
«Пожалуйста».  
Склоняет голову она.  
А Джувия смеётся, взмахивает уродливыми щупальцами и уплывает в морской мир.

Она плачет солью, что течёт из её морских глаз, скатывается по сухим от ветра щекам и спускается ниже, к жабрам. Она кричит болью, что вырывается из распахнутого рта и растворяется в ночи уродливой песней. Она живёт ранами, что как язвы изъели её тело и растворили её человечность.  
Шаги.  
«Почему ты плачешь?»  
Спрашивает она.  
«Расскажи мне».  
Просит она.  
И Джувия сдаётся и плачет на плече человеческой девчонки. А та обнимает и тихим смехом добивает её.  
Глупая, глупая, она и правда надеялась на сочувствие?  
«Ты ведь знаешь, что принцесса умирает».  
Шепчет она.  
И Джувия кричит, вырываясь из железных объятий, и бросается в морскую пучину.

Шаги.  
Она приходит снова, сжимая в руке охапку цветов.  
«Принцесса просила передать».  
Говорит она.  
И кладёт цветы совсем рядом, и садится недалеко, ожидая реакции.  
Джувия смотрит на них. Разноцветные пушистые венчики на тонких стеблях зелени, с гладкими листьями и запахом жизни. Такие хрупкие и тонкие, совсем не похожи на морские цветы, что нельзя сорвать.  
«Зачем?».  
Джувия растеряна и не понимает ничего.  
«Принцесса любит быть доброй».  
Отвечает она.  
И улыбается жутким рваным оскалом.

«Это змееносец».  
Говорит она.  
Джувия кивает и заворожённо смотрит на звёзды, что так не хотят складываться в узор.  
«А это дева».  
Шепчет она.  
И её рука накрывает её.  
И Джувия краснеет бледностью, что всё равно не заметно в ночи.

Она впервые остаётся на всю ночь.  
Таинственно молчит, лишь иногда жутко улыбаясь.  
Смотрит своими кровавыми глазами, на дне которых плещется смерть и совсем немного нежность.  
А потом целует в сухие от морского ветра губы и мягко обнимает.

Принцесса стоит перед ней, дрожа от боли изнутри и кусачего ветра снаружи.  
«Пожалуйста».  
Просит она.  
Но Джувия лишь качает головой. Она не хочет отдавать человеческой девчонке свой дар и своё проклятие. Не хочет, чтобы она променяла своё тепло солнца на вечное одиночество под водой. Не хочет исчезать морской пеной, так и не увидев охотницу снова.  
«Тебе ведь ничего не стоит».  
Умоляет она.  
Но Джувия лишь качает головой и уплывает в своё одиночество.

Флер рядом, обнимает её и дышит теплом в шею.  
Джувия молчит и принимает решение.

Море шумит, море неспокойно. Она ждёт её уже неделю, но приходит лишь холод.  
Одиночество душит её изнутри, сжимает отвратительными щупальцами то, что осталось от её души. И она плачет, пожираемая болью из сердца.  
Шаги.  
Она молчит, а её глаза пусты, и в них нет ничего, кроме смерти.  
«Знаешь, а принцесса всё-таки умерла».  
Говорит она.  
И Джувия понимает.  
Что Флер любила принцессу, а не её.  
И плачет, отдавая свой дар_проклятие песку.  
А охотница, чьё сияние потухло, уходит.  
Ведь ей нужно было живое солнце, а не мёртвая пена.


End file.
